Nel's Past
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: working still on title We all know the betrayal of Szayel and Nnoitra. But how did the lives of Pesche, Dondochakka, and Nel adjust to the way they are today? Takes place after Betrayal but before meeting Ichigo
1. Glimpse Of The Past

**Background: We all know about the betrayl of Nnoitra and Szayel. What we don't know, however, is how they adjusted to their lives right after. Prepare to find out the crucial back story, of how the lives of Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka changed forever....**

**Chapter 1: The Glimpse Of The Past**

Dondochakka and Pesche looked at the sleeping Nel. After the bytral of Nnoitra and Szayel, they knew that they could never go back. Not now that Nel is harmless. Even with the anger building up inside them for Szayel's betrayl, they knew they wouldn't stand a chance against an arrancar, much less two. Injured from their attack, they both slowly started to crawl, sliding their legs against the blistering sand, over to Nel. When they finally got to her, Pesche slowly reached out to Nel, grabbing her shoulders, and sliding her closer to them.

"She's so small..."Dondochakka commented, tears rolling down his eyes. Pesche squeeled a bit in pain, as he slowly got to his feet, holding onto Nel.

"We must go, Dondochakka. The longer we're here, the bigger chance Nel has of getting killed by Nnoitra and Szayel." Pesche replied.

The both of them looked up in anger, looking back the giant building that used to be their home. Up the top, they could see Szayel looking back at them, grinning. Their gaze stayed lock for a few seconds, knowing that someday they would meet again, even if they didn't want too. After a few seconds, Pesche and Dondochakka looked down at Nel, worried, hearing her moan in her sleep. They looked back at Szayel, only to find out he was gone. They didn't even hear anything, except the very sounds of the desert wind blowing against the the sand. Finally getting tired of their angered past, they turned away, walking into the desert, never to take a glance back.

Nel winced a bit as she was awaked, her eyes still closed. As she slowly lifted her eye lids, the beam of light from the sun blinded her vision. Still in a daze, she slowly leaned up, rubbing her eyes gently. When she looked around, with her eye lids half opened, she saw sands and dunes scattered throughout the desert, but she also felt the ground moving up and down.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, still half asleep. When she looked down, she saw she was on Dondochakka's belly, moving up and down as he snored. She also noticed that the strange white clothing she was positive she slept on yesterday, was gone, being replaced by a green tunic that seemed to go all the way down to her feet.

Either way though, she knew she had to get answers from someone, even if the two were complete strangers. She slid off his belly, landing on her butt softly. With her legs still sore, and unable to know why, she slowly crawled along, hearing the snoring get louder as she got closer.

By the time she reached his face, she saw he had a huge white, yellow, and red mask on. The red marks covered around his eyes, his nose, the top of his forehead, and his chin. The eyes themselves were yellow with stripped black lines going from one end to the other. She poked his mask, wondering if it would wake him up. When that didn't work, she kept poking him until he started to snort. He leaned up quickly, half asleep, looking around to see what poked him. When he looked at the ground, his eyes widened as he saw Nel looking right at him curiously, sitting crossed legged.

"Ahh!" Dondochakka yelled, falling on his back. He heard Nel giggling as he did. When he leaned up to look at her again, she was still looking right at him.

"Um...who are you? And who am I?" She asked, pointing to herself. Dondochakka put his fist near his mouth, coughing to clear his throat.

"I am Dondochakka!" He replied, giving an Elvis pose. Nel looked at him still confused. "And this is Pes..." Dondochakka started, pointing next to him. He stopped though as he realized Pesche wasn't there. "Pesche? Pesche, where are you?" Dondochakka yelled around, looking everywhere. He looked back though as he heard Nel screaming, pointing to his feet.

"Y-You have a thwid toe!" She said, pointing to the purple arm under Dondochakka's feet. When he looked down, his eyes widened as he stepped away, seeing Pesche's arm sticking out of the sand. He grabbed Pesche's arm pulling him out of the sand. When Nel looked, he saw what seemed to be a purple skinny guy, with an ant-like mask with horns. She saw Pesche cough a bit of sand from his throat, then glaring at Dondochakka, shaking his fist.

"Dondochakka! You almost squashed me!" He yelled as Dondochakka set him back down. "Why did you do that to begin with?" He said again, before seeing Dondochakka pointing behind him. When Pesche looked, his eyes widened as he saw Nel, just sitting their and looking at him.

"Hi?" Nel said, confused. Pesche brushed off the dirt on him as he cleared his throat like Dondochakka.

"Greetings!" He said, bowing. "I am Pesche the magnificient!" Nel looked at him even more confused.

"But da big guy over dere said your name was Peschew..." Nel replied, pointing at Dondochakka. "Who are you guys anyway?" Pesche felt a sweat drop as he went closer to Dondochakka, whispering to themself.

" She still doesn't know who we really are." Pesche whispered.

"Well what do we tell her? We're hollows who were banished?!" Dondochakka replied. They were both quiet for a moment before Pesche squeeled in delight, thinking of an idea. They quickly turned around doing an Elvis pose again.

"We are your..." Pesche stopped though as his eyes widened, seeing Nel was gone. "Kaiwi!!!! Where did she go?!" Pesche stammered as the two of them looked around. Dondochakka gasped as he saw the tiny foot prints Nel left in the sand, going in a direction. When he showed Pesche, they observed the trail until they saw Nel, who was walking up one of the sand dunes.

"What the? How is she able to walk after what's she's been through?" Pesche asked, noticing Nel's quick recovering. They gasped as they saw Nel fall just as she was on the other side of the dunes. They took off with quick speed, running to the top thinking she fell off a very steep dune.

"We'll save you Nel!" Dondochakka yelled as the two of them jumped when they were at the top of the sand dune. But when they looked down, they saw Nel looking up at them with a curious face as they continued soaring. The both of them felt a sweat drop behind their head as they started to fall, screaming. Nel watched as the two started rolling down the hill.

"Dat looks like fun." Nel said in delight, as she started log rolling down the hill. After a few seconds, Pesche and Dondochakka finally came to a stop, coughing at the dust that got into their mouths as they fell. When they looked bcak at the dune, they saw Nel rolling for a bit before finally stopping near them. They both let out a drawn out sigh as she giggled at the fun. After awhile, they sat in a triangle formation, ready to talk.

Meanwhile, back in the giant-sized castle, Nnoitra was walking down the hall. No one aside from Szayel said anything since they betrayed Nel. Everyone new of what he did, sensing Nel's riatsu vanished and the fact that he was the only one who held a grudge against any woman stronger than him. Nnoitra noticed Grimmjaw leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He couldn't tell if he was sleeping, but it didn't matter to him either way. But as soon as he wwas a few feet past Grimmjaw, he knew that Grimmjaw was looking at him.

"So, you killed Nelil?" Grimmjaw asked, not even looking at Nnoitra. Nnoitra just chuckled to himself.

"I always was the stronger one." Nnoitra replied, squeezing his fist.

"Is that why you needed Szayel's help?" Grimmjaw said, raising an eyebrow. Nnoitra looked a bit surprised.

"H-How did you know?" Grimmjaw just chuckled.

"Ask him." Grimmjaw said, pointing on the other side of the hall. When Nnoitra checked, his eyes widened when he saw Aizen.

"S-Sir Aizen..." Nnoitra said, seeing Aizen, Gin, and Tousen looking at them. Gin and Tousen had the usual expression like they always do, but Aizen's expression seemed a bit more stern then usual. Nnoitra bowed in respect, not wanting to anger Aizen.

"So, it was true then. You did get rid of Nelil?" Aizen said, walking closer to Nnoitra.

"W-With all do respect sir, she was weak. She didn't deserve to work for you." Nnoitra replied, nervously.

"And she was strong enough to defeat you?" Nnoitra just gulped a bit nervously. "What do you suppose, Szayel?" Nnoitra's eyes widened, as he saw him stepping from behind. He started squeezing his fist in anger, realizing Szayel ratted him out.

"Well in my opinion, even if killing him would please you, I don't think it'll be good if we were to lose any more Espadas'. Besides, he didn't even kill Nelil." Szayel replied. Nnoitra stood a bit schocked at what he just said.

"W-What?!" Nnoitra stammered.

"Hmph, I do admit you have a point..." Aizen said, smirking. "But..." In a quick flash, Aizen reappeared right behind Nnoitra. Everything was silent for a few seconds before Nnoitra gasped, as a large X mark was slashed on his chest, and blood was dripping out. Nnoitra fell to his knees, holding himself up with one hand, and using the other to stop a bit of the bleeding. He breathed a bit heavily as blood seeped out of his wounds.

"Let that be a lesson next time you try to kill another one of our Espada's, and if you do go out to kill Nel, I will kill you myself." Aizen replied, as he started walking away. Gin and Tousen walked around Nnoitra, following Aizen. Grimmjaw just smirked as he walked down the hall the other way. As Nnoitra breathed heavily, he glared back at Szayel in anger.

"Szayel you bastard! You're a traitor!" He yelled. Szayel just smirked.

"It may not look like it, but I just saved your life. If I hadn't told Aizen and earned a bit of his trust, he would've surely killed you." Szayel replied, turning to walk away. Nnoitra just continued to breath heavily, glaring at Szayel until he wasn't in sight.

"S-she's...still alive?" Nnoitra said to himself.

*************************

They both let out a drawn out sigh as she giggled at the fun. After awhile, they sat in a triangle formation, ready to talk.

"So, as we were saying, we are your big brothers!" Pesche said, doing an Elvis pose with Dondochakka. Nel just blinked a bit confused.

"Big brudders?" Nel asked qeustionabbly. Pesche and Dodonchakka nodded. "So den...where are we?" Nel asked, looking around.

"We're in Hueco Mundo, desert of the..." Dondochakka started, before Pesche covered his mouth from finishing his sentence.

"We're not suppose to reveal too much, remember?" Pesche whispered to him, reminding him of the situation. Dondochakka nodded as he remembered. As they looked back though, they were a bit surprised as they saw she was asleep.

"She fell asleep?" Dondochakka asked, a bit confused.

"Must be exhausted still from the other day. Speaking of which, just the three of us, sooner or later we'll all get bored." Pesche commented. Dondochakka looked like he was in thought until his eyes widened.

"I have an idea!"


	2. Enter! Bawabawa!

As Nel slowly awoke, she could feel that she was being carried. When she focused more, still in a daze, she saw she was riding on Pesche's back. But she couldn't completely open her eyes, seeing how she still felt a bit sleepy. She closed her eyes again, falling back asleep. When she awoke a second time, she saw it was night. As she stretched, she felt her hands hitting a tree. When she looked behind her, she saw she was resting on the the side of what appeared to be an average tree, but it was all grey with no leaves. When she looked in front of her, she saw Pesche and Dondochakka looking at her, sitting.

"Hey, your awake." Pesche said.

"It's been awhile. You were out for awhile." Dondochakka added. Nel stood as she stretched again.

"Where are we?" Nel asked, a bit confused.

"It was the only place we could find food." Dondochakka replied, looking like he was rummaging through his pockets (added he even has any). Nel looked at him curiously, wondering what it was what he was looking for. Finally, she saw him pulling out what appeared to be a type of fruit, completely round. She grew a happy expression as Dondochakka handed her the fruit. She was about to take a bite out of it when she saw Pesche and Dondochakka continuing to look at her.

"What about da two of you? Aren't you hungwy?" Nel asked.

"Na, we already ate, heh heh heh..." Dondochakka said, rubbing the back of his head. He started feeling nervous though as his stomach growled, and based on the size of it, everyone could hear. Pesche just laughed a bit while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Dondochakka's belly is always growling. It's a bottomless pit." He joked, rubbing the back of his head nervously as to whether or not Nel would buy it. Nel just shrugged a bit, seeming to believe what he just said.

"Well ok den..." Nel replired, as she started to take a bite out of the big round fruit. But the minute she tried biting it, she let out a yelp in pain. "Ow!" She yelled, covering her mouth. Dondochakka and Pesche looked at her a bit concerned.

"What's wrong?" Dondochakka asked, worriedly.

"Da fruit hurts my teef." Nel replied. Pesche felt like slapping himself on the face, forgetting that because Nel is now young, her teeth aren't all grown, or fully grown.

"Here, give it to me." Pesche replied as Nel handed him the fruit. Pesche quickly and softly jabbed the big round fruit as a small portion of it broke open. "There you go." Pesche replied, handing Nel the fruit back.

"Dank you." Nel replied as she started eating the contents of the inside. It tasted sweet like a watermelon, but with a orange flavor. As the two watched, Dondochakka was monaing on the inside because of how hungry he was. Finally, with a joyful sigh, Nel finished eating, putting the fruit away from her mouth. Pesche and Dondochakka looked at her strangely, seeing an orange mess on Nel's face from when she was eating it.

"Uh...Nel?" Dondochakka said, getting her attention. "You got something on your face."

"Huh?" Nel asked, confused. When she wiped part of her face with her hand, she grew a bit surprised as she saw a bit of the orange smudge on her hand. "Oh, sowwy." Nel apologized, thinking it was rude of her to eat so slopoly. She tried wiping the rest of her face off, but saw it wasn't coming off. "I can't get it off." Nel complained.

"Here, let me get it." Dondochakka replied. Using his large finger, he easily wiped off the mess Nel had on her face.

"Dank you." Nel said happily as she smiled. Suddenly, they felt the ground shake violently as a tremor ran through the ground.

"W-What's going on?!" Pesche stammered, trying to keep balance. As the three of them looked at the ground, they gasped as they saw a large portion of sand bulging out, as it started moving from one area to another. After a few seconds, a giant purple worm with a scaly belly and what appeared to be an eel fin on its tail popped out, surprising the three of them. It just kept getting longer and longer and longer, until when it finally all came out, it was the size of two large buildings put together. Pesche and Dondochakka looked a bit scared, whereas Nel just looked at the giant worm curiously. When it all came out, it landed on it's belly with a loud thud, looking at the three.

"What is dat?" Nel asked, a bit confused. She then saw Pesche and Dondochakka jump in front of her.

"Stay away from her you giant slug!" Dondochakka shouted, raising his fist in anger. All it took was the beast's great growl in order to scare the two, causing them to jump behind Nel. The beast just looked at Nel, even though it was hard to tell, seeing how it didn't have any eyes. It lowered its head down towards Nel, giving one big blow through it's nostrals, blowing Nel's hair back a bit.

"N-Nel." Pesche said, trying to get her attention. "G-Get away from it!" Nel just continued looking at the strange wormed as it continued sniffing. She gently rose her hand up, touching the worms great head. Pesche and Dondochakka looked really nervous as she did this. But the beast seemed to simply sway it's head to the side, as Nel kept petting it. Nel looked at the worm curiously as it moved its head right in front of her. She giggled in delight as the giant worm licked her everywhere with her giant tounge in one lick.. Nel giggled in delight as she leaned against it, hugging it's head.

"It's alwight guys. He's fwiendly." Nel said looking back at the two. Nel just continued leaning against the giant bug who simply seemed to moan in delight.

"I think she likes him." Pesche commented.

"Yeah. Even though she looks difrfrent, she still has the same scent from before." Dondochakka replied. "He's always been one of the more friendlier towards Nel than than he has to us though..." Dondochakka replied, feeling a drip of sweat behind his head.

"As long as he's friendlier towards Nel, thats all that matters at the moment." Pesche said, sounding confident. As the two looked back though, they saw the giant worm putting Nel in it's mouth. They screamed in fear, thinking the giant worm ate Nel

"No! Spit her out, now!" Dondochakka shouted. The worm just looked at them for a moment before turning it's head to it's back. As they looked, they gasped a bit as they saw it opening it's mouth, and Nel came out landing on it's back.

"Yeah, piggy back wide!" Nel said, throwing her arms in the air in delight as the giant worm moved across the sand, Nel hanging on it's back. Dondochakka and Pesche sighed, thankful that the giant worm didn't eat her. As they looked again, they saw the giant worm near them, and both Nel and the worm were looking down at them.

"What do we call him?" Nel asked. Pesche and Donchakka looked nervously at each other, forgetting the fact they would've had to name him as well.

"Uhh...." They both said, thinking. After a few seconds, Nel smiled as she thought of an idea.

"I know! Bawabawa!" Nel cheered. The beast seemed to snarl in delight as well as it looked back at Nel. Pesche and Dondochakka looked at her, strangely.

"Bawabawa?" Dondochakka asked. Nel nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, cause he mades da ground all bumpy when he moves in da sand." Nel replied. Dondochakka and Pesche would've argued, but they couldn't really think of anything else like she did. "Den it's settled den. His new name is Bawabawa!" Nel cheered, followed by Bawabawa cheering.

............................

Back at the castle, Nnoitra grunted as Aaroniero continued stiching up his chest. He had been there ever since yesterdays, but because of Aizen's intense power, his injuries were very deep, and making stitching the wounds back up take a rather long time. The part that made it hard, was the fact that he had to put the stiches deep down into his wound, and then pull it out.

"AH! Damn it take it easy!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Well excuse me, I'm not the one who pissed off the commander, nor am I the one with hard skin." Aaroneiro replied, taking out a stich, which caused Nnoitra to squeal.

"Damn that Szayel...I swear I'm going to kill him!" Nnoitra replied, squeezing his fist in anger.

"Well how about we stich you up first, and then you can worry about who to kill." Aaroneiro replied. Nnoitra looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean "who"?"

"Would you rather..." Aaroniero started. At the same time, one of his heads popped out of the strange glass as smush and such started to take shape around him. With in a few seconds, he looked just like Szayel. "Kill me?" He asked, then changed again. This time the other head came out of the glass. When it was done morphing, Nnoitra's eyes widened. "Or would you rather kill me?" Aaroniero asked, would was now in the shape of Neliel. Instantly, Nnoitra thrusted him against the wall, holding him by his fake neck.

"Don't ever show this face to me!" Nnoitra yelled. Aaroniero seemed to not even care about his expression, as he simply changed back to normal.

"My apologies I suppose. What I'm trying to get at, is if your so frusterated about this, sir, why not hire someone?" Aaroniero suggested. Nnoitra looked at him qeustionabbly as he got rid of his grip on Aaroniero's neck.

"Are you thick headed? Who would simply kill her without anyone ratting me out?" Nnoitra asked. Aaroniero grinned as he started morphing again. This time however, he morphed into someone who Nnoitra's never seen before. Finally, as soon as it was over, Nnoitra saw Aaroniero finished. The person he changed into was truely mysterious. He had red hair and brown eyes.

"You can find him in Menos woods, and in my professional opinion, I suggest you have him kill all three of them, not just Nel." Aaroniero said.

"Preposterous! How am I suppose to go there without anyone knowing I'm g..." Nnoitra started. Before he could finish his sentence though, Aaroniero quickly morphed again, this time looking like Nnoitra.

"Problem solved." Aaroniero replied. They both grinned a bit as they finally had a plan to put into action.

...............................

Back to Nel and the others, they were riding Bawabawa still. Nel seemed to enjoy it, while Dondochakka and Pesche simply laid on his back, appearing to be either resting or sunbathing. They both enjoyed the nice gentle breeze they had while riding on their back. It was refreshing to them, especially when they were sunbathing. Suddenly, without warning, Bawabawa stopped suddenly, causing Bawabawa and Pesche to fall off, landing on their heads in the sand. It took them awhile to pull their heads out of the ground, gasping at the fact they could breath again. They both glared back at Bawabawa angrily.

"Bawabawa!" Pesche shouted. "What the heck was that for?" Nel started to stand as she went closer to the top of Bawabawa's head. When she looked over her face, she grew a happier expression at what she saw.

"Look!" Nel said, pointing. When Pesche and Dondochakka looked, they grew a surprised expression as well. "Wadder!" Nel said, sliding off of Bawabawa, and running over to the water. The other two ran over to the water as well, relieved to have finally finding fresh water after practically a day. They ran over quickly, drinking the fresh water from the oasis. Nel put her hands together as she scooped up the fresh water, slurping it up.

"Ah." She said happily, at the water's sweet taste. Pesche and Dondochakka looked at the water a bit curious.

"How is there any water around here?" Dondochakka asked Pesche.

"Must've been a storm around this part of the desert. Nice little hole to put all the water in, and enough shade could sustain it I suppose." Pesche replied, as he started drinking the water. As the two looked, they saw Bawabawa looming over them, taking a humongous gulp of the water. Nel smiled as she thought of a funny idea. While Bawabawa was drinking, Nel splashed some of the water on purpose. Bawabawa was caught by surprise, shaking the water that Nel splashed. When he looked back, he gave Nel an angry glare as she chuckled. Getting back at her, Bawabawa spat all the water from his mouth at Nel, completely drenching her like a water fall. As soon as the water stopped, Pesche and Dondochakka looked at her nervously. They saw her sitting there, still looking into the water. As they looked closer though, they saw her eyes watering up as she began to cry. Pesche rushed over to her while Dondochakka glared at Bawabawa.

"Bawa! Look what you did!" He shouted.

"Bawa?" Bawabawa replied nervously, as a sweat dropped behind their head. Meanwhile Pesche ran over to Nel, seeing how she was crying.

"Are you alright Nel?" Pesche asked worried. Nel sniffled a bit trying to control herself.

"B-Bawa bwoke my head!" Nel said, crying as she pointed to her reflection in the water. Pesche and Dondochakka grew extremely nervous now. If they tell Nel about the skull, they can't tell if it'll bring Nel's memories back...


	3. Nel's Sickness

Pesche and Dondochakka just continued to look at Nel a bit concerned as she cried. They didn't want to see her crying like this, but they also didn't want her to remember anything. Unfortunately, at the given time, they felt like they didn't really have a choice. IT was either tell Nel, or have her cry for who knows how long until she got over it. Pescche and Dondochakka looked at each other for a minute, giving each other a look about having to tell her. They both nodded as they looked back at Nel. Pesche kneeled as he rubbed Nel's head gently.

"Nel..." Pesche started, trying to get her attention. Nel just sniffled as she looked back at Pesche with watery eyes. "Do you want to know why you have a skull on your head?" Still sniffling, Nel nodded as a reply. Pesche sighed as he was about to tell her. "It's because your an arracnar." Nel continued to sniffle as she gave him a confused look.

"W-What's an arracnar?" She asked sheepishly.

"They're like you Nel. People without masks and such. Everyone that is one has a bone..." Dondochakka started, before getting an idea. "and...your's is a broken bone!" Dondochakka cheered, trying to cheer her up. Pesche looked at him strangely until Dondochakka winked, giving Pesche the idea.

"O-Oh, yes that's right. Your very lucky when you think about it. You get to be a human hollow." Pesche said. Nel looked at him questionabbly.

"What's a hollow?" Nel asked.

"They're spirits of people who died and..." Pesche started. Before he could finish his sentence though Nel began to cry again. It took Dondochakka's smack on the head to to remind him that he just said Nel was dead. Adding that to the broken skull didn't really help much either.

"W-Wait Nel, he didn't mean they're all dead." Dondochakka said. Nel looked at him while she continued to cry. "Your a live one, and that's what makes you lucky." Dondochakka said. Nel reduced to a sniffle right after.

"D-Den what about the big scaw I got on my head?" Nel asked, pointing to inbetween her nose. Dondochakka grew nervous, unable to think of a response to the question.

"Uh... That's...the way we found you!" Pesche replied, coming up with a quick response.

"W-Weally?" She asked. Dondochakka and Pesche nodded as a reply. Nel was still sniffling a bit as she began to shake, covering herself with her arms. "I'm c-c-cold..." Nel said, shivering from the fact it was night and that her cloths were soaked. Pesche and Dondochakka looked around a bit as they found a tree. Pesche quickly ran to it, breaking off branches and pieces of wood, and brought a pile back to the others.

"Your going be freezing if you don't have any extra heat, so lets build a fire." Pesche said. As Dondochakka and Nel watched, they saw Pesche rubbing to sticks together very quickly. They could hear the scrapping of the wood as they began rubbing against one another. It took awhile, but after a few minutes, Nel smiled as Dondochakka and her saw smoke coming. It only took a couple of seconds thereafter to see the fire building up, until it was probably Nel's size. Nel walked a bit closer to the fire, placing her hands near it to warm up. But, a strong gust of wind started blowing, causing Nel to shiver more and starting to make the fire dwindle.

"Da fire!" Nel said, upset.

"How are we going to keep it going if the wind keeps blowing?" Dondochakka asked. As if to answer their problems, Bawabawa encircled the three of them, including the fire. After he was completely circling them, the wind cease to blow on the fire, and the fire started to grow again.

"Horray! Dank's Bawa!" Nel cheered. Pesche and Dondochakka sighed, seeing how everything was alright. They have only been out of Los Noches for a day, and yet they found taking care of Nel a little bit hard. Still, they vowed they would protect her, even if it costs their lives, and they're going to make sure they keep that vow until the end. But, the two grew shocked as they saw Nel just collapsed to the ground on her side for no apparant reason.

"Nel!" The two yelled worried, running up to her. As soon as they were near her, Pesche picked her up. When they looked, she appeared to be sleeping, but she was squeezing her eyes hard, and grunting a bit as she did.

"What's wrong with her?" Dondochakka asked, worriedly.

"I don't know. I just hope it's a cold possibly and nothing more." Pesche replied.

.........................

It had been a few hours until Nel woke up again. She slowly lifted her eyes, seeing Bawabawa, Dondochakka, and Pesche all asleep too. But she was feeling bad at the time. Her vision was hazey and blurry. The worse part was the fact that her head was hurting alot. As she looked around, she saw Bawabawa sleeping around them as well. She slowly leaned up, shaking her head to help wake her up a bit. As she stretched again, she saw the other two waking up as well.

"Hi guys." Nel said happily, waving. Pesche and Dondochakka went wide eyed when they saw her.

"Nel!" They both screamed happily, rushing over to her.

"Are you ok?" Pesche asked, worriedly. Nel looked at him a bit strangely, wondering why.

"Umm...yeah? Why?" Nel asked, who didn't know about the night before.

"What do you mean why? You past out." Dondochakka replied, causing Nel to look a bit scared.

"I...passed out?" Nel said, a bit worriedly. Pesche elbowed Dondochakka in the gut, making it look like an accident, getting in front of him.

"What we mean is uhh...you sorta fell asleep without meaning too." Pesche commented. Nel looked down at the sand a bit upsettingly. She was really nervous as to what it was they meant about her passing out. What worried her more about it was the fact that she had no idea what she was or who she was, and trusting these two were her only option. Yet, she felt like something was wrong, as if she knew these two before but couldn't recall it. As she thought though, Pesche and Dondochakka huddled together to talk.

"What are we going to do?" Pesche asked.

"She just collapsed on the sand last night for no apparent reason." Dondochakka replied, before gasping. "You don't' suppose the water was poisonous to her do you?!" Dondochakka stammered, accidently a bit loud enough for Nel to hear.

"P-Poison?" She asked worriedly. When Pesche and Dondochakka looked back, they saw her eyes getting watery.

"No no no, he just meant if the water was making you feeling weird." Pesche said nervously, covering Dondochakka's mouth with his hand to not say anything else stupid. Nel just looked away again. Even though Pesche and Dondochakka couldn't see her, they could tell tears were rolling down her face, as they could hear her sniffling. "Look, as far as I know, we need to find someone who can help Nel, and we need to find that someone now!" Pesche whispered back to Dondochakka. Dondochakka replied with a nod, knowing it was easy for Nel to hear what they were saying if he talked.

.............................

Meanwhile, across the blazing hot desert, Nnoitra was running around, looking for the opening to Menos Forest. It was there he was sure he was going to find someone who could help him with his problem, and more in particularly, kill Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka. He has spent at least an hour out in the desert, trying to find the cave that connected to the two places. Best part is that he didn't need to worry about the other Espada's and Numeros looking for him, seeing Aaroniero was disguising himself as Nnoitra, keeping his cover safe. With much satisfaction, Nnoitra smiled a bit as he finally found the opening. It was an underground cavern that was somewhat narrow, but just big enough for people to walk through.

As he looked through the cave, he could hear the wailing of the Menos and other type of hollow throughout the woods. Even being in a place like this, and even knowing that he was a hollow himself, he knew he had to be careful around there. Surely, he specializes in having hard skin, but even he can get too swarmed by the amount of Menos and hollows if he lets his gaurd down. It didn't help much that he had an opened wound still from Aizen, still leaving a scar in it's place. Finally when he made it through the cavern, he saw a complete black forest, with humongous trees. When he looked at the top of those trees, he saw that they had stretched all the way to the top, going above the sand. The only light that seemed to enter through the forest was those created by the trees.

He smirked as he jumped down from the large cavern, landing on the ground in the forest. He looked around curiously, wondering where he was suppose to go. It took him awhile before he realized something crucial.

"Damn that Aaroniero! He didn't tell me where the hell this guy is suppose to be!" He shouted, as it echoed throughout the forest. Out of nowhere, a gigantic beam of red energy shot forth, completely vaporizing everywhere Nnoitra was standing. As the smoke cleared from the blast, Nnoitra could still be seen standing, while everywhere in a circle around him was reduced to nothing but a crator. Nnoitra turned his head around, seeing Menos. His eyes glared at the Menos in anger, seeing it was either brave enough or completely foolish enough to attack Nnoitra. "You have some nerve." Nnoitra said. In an instant, Nnoitra reappeared on the other side of the Menos that blasted him, holding his giant weapon. Within a quick flash, the giant Menos screamed in pain as a white slash could be seen trailing from the bottom portion of its body, all the way up to its head. In one last loud roar, the Menos dissipated into thin dust, as it started to vanish.

"You should choose your opponets more wisely." Nnoitra said, putting his weapon away (seriously, what would you call his weapon anyway? A sword, an axe, a spear?). But as Nnoitra did, he felt what he was looking for. He could sense spiritual pressure deep inside the woods. With a grin, he took off with full speed, chasing after the pressure that seemed to be going on. He knew that the only one who could do something like this was a shinigami, but more in particular, the one he needed to kill Nel.

...........................................

Back at the trio, they were riding Bawabawa again, over the hot desert. No one said anything after what happened last night. Nel sat away a bit from the others, covering her head with her hood. Even though she wasn't crying to show it, she was still feeling torn up inside, after hearing what Pesche and Dondochakka said. It was too much for her to bear. Pesche and Dondochakka were feeling sorry for her as well, knowing how hard it would be to find out so many diffrent things that one wouldn't be capable of remembering. But what worried them more was what happened the night before. They couldn't tell why she passed out, but all they did know is that she didn't just fall asleep like normal. When they looked back at her, they noticed her being unsually quiet though, not even looking around.

"Hey Nel?" Pesche started, trying to get her attention. She didn't even respond though, and she didn't turn her head either to show some type of response. "Hey Nel..." Pesche said again, rubbing her shoulder. The two of them gasped as they saw Nel just fall flat forword, knocked out.

"Ahhh! You killed Nel!" Dondochakka shouted.

"I didn't kill her!" Pesche said angrily. He looked back at Nel, noticing that she was still breathing. "She's sleeping. But it doesn't make any sense, she was just awake a minute ago." Pesche added.

"You don't suppose she passed out again, do you?" Dondochakka added, worried. Pesche grabbed Nel, and brought her over to the two of them, holding her in his arms. He grew a worried expression as he saw her breathing unsually heavier.

"Why is she breathing so heavy?"

"Mabey she's just hot. We are in a desert after all."

"We just had something to drink now that long ago, and with the cool breeze we're getting, there's no way it should be hot around here." Pesche added, reminding Dondochakka of the current situation. As the two talked, they began to get worried as they heard Nel not only monaing in her sleep, but she was breathing heavily as well. To make matters worse, they didn't know anyone who could help them in their current situation. While Dondochakka looked concerned, he noticed Pesche looking around, as if looking for something.

"Over there!" Pesche shouted to Bawabawa. When Dondochakka looked, he saw he had Bawabawa move towards a gigantic sand dune, one that provided great shade. As they went under, Pesche and the others could feel the diffrence in temperature, seeing how much cooler it got.

"What is the plan?" Dondochakka asked.

"It's quite simple!" Pesche shouted, then went silent for a few moments. "We wait for her to wake up again and ask what's wrong." He replied. Dondochakka fell to the ground, seeing how rediculous the idea seemed. Then again, he didn't have any idea at the time, and unless they knew exactly what was wrong with Nel, they couldn't do anything to help her. Worse part of it all, if she keeps passing out like this, that means she has a good chance of some fatal illness being the cause of it. No matter what it would be though, all they could do at the moment was to help her get through this...

......................

"Hello, it's the Pesche and Dondochakka hour!" Pesche said in a stadium, while Dondochakka held a sign. "Like in our series, there's always something ridiculous going on at the end of every ep."

"So, we decided to use this time to answer questions to the audience!" Dondochakka added. He then took out an envelope from his pocket (again, if he even has any). "Eh hem! Question one: Where did you two get your new masks? Signed, Timberly from California." Dondochakka and Pesche looked at the letter for a moment.

"Well, that's quite simple Timberly. All we had to do was..." Before Pesche could answer, a sign with technical difficulties filled the screen.......


End file.
